Instant messaging is one manner in which online identities may communicate with each other electronically. A user may be able access an instant messaging online identity multiple times from multiple different devices. For example, the user may log into the user's instant messaging online identity through an instant messaging application on the user's desktop personal computer at home. At the same time, the user may log into the same instant messaging online identity through an instant messaging application on the user's personal digital assistant.
Unlike email that is persistent, instant messaging is intended to enable ongoing and continuous, though segmented, dialog between two users substantially in real time. As such, an instant messaging user interface appears on a device use to inspire or receive an instant message, reflecting content presently sent or received by the instant messaging participants.
If two or more instant messaging controllers concurrently are run by a single online identity, an instant messaging user interface will appear on both controllers each time an instant message is received by that identity, whether or not the identity is actively operating devices at which those controllers are run.
Moreover, when a user inspires a message, their message appears only on the instant messaging user interface of the device from which the message was inspired. For example, if a user concurrently runs an instant messaging controller on a desktop and a personal digital assistant (PDA), and the user inspires a message using the instant messaging controller on the desktop, the instant messaging user interface does not appear on the PDA to reflect the instant message sent by the user from the desktop.
When a reply to the user's instant message is received, and it inspires an instant messaging user interface on both devices, the PDA interface remains without an indication of the message that the user sent to inspire the reply.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings may indicate like elements.